Music, Mayhem and More!
The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More! - The 25th Anniversary Collection In honor of the 25th anniversary of The Muppet Show, Rhino Records released this anniversary album, featuring 27 tracks, 14 of which were from The Muppet Show, as well as at least one song from each movie (or soundtrack). All of the songs have previously been available on other albums (The Muppet Show (LP), The Muppet Show 2 (LP), and the various movie soundtracks), but some of the songs, especially all of the ones from The Muppets Take Manhattan, got their CD debut with this album. This album came with a special booklet about the history of the Muppets and their music, which was written by Craig Shemin. Track listing # The Muppet Show Theme - Cast # Mahna Mahna (song) - Mahna Mahna and The Snowths # There's a New Sound - Scooter # Lady of Spain - Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone # Trees - Wayne and Wanda # A Monologue by Fozzie Bear - Fozzie Bear & Kermit the Frog # Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog # Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear - Scooter and Fozzie Bear # Tenderly - Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem # Wishing Song - The Great Gonzo # What Now My Love - Miss Piggy # Happy Feet - Kermit the Frog # We Got Us - The Muppets # The Rainbow Connection - Kermit the Frog # Movin' Right Along - Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear # Can You Picture That - Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem # Finale: The Magic Store - The Muppets # Hey a Movie! - Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo & the Muppets # Happiness Hotel - the Muppets # The First Time It Happens - Kermit & Miss Piggy # Together Again - the Muppets # I'm Gonna Always Love You - Miss Piggy, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, and Scooter # She'll Make Me Happy - Kermit & Miss Piggy # One More Sleep 'Til Christmas - Kermit the Frog # Love Led Us Here - Kermit & Miss Piggy # I'm Going to Go Back There Someday (Muppets From Space version) - Gonzo Credited Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Mahna Mahna. (plus Waldorf and some of the Muppaphones) * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Marvin Suggs. (plus Animal, Sam the Eagle, and the Snowths) * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo. (plus Zoot) * Richard Hunt as Scooter and Wayne. (plus Statler, Janice, and Sweetums) * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (on Tracks 23 and 24). (Plus Rizzo the Rat) * Eren Ozker as Wanda. (Note: Wanda does not actually get any lines, but Eren Ozker does perform Janice in track 9, and she also performs background vocals in track 1) Uncredited Performers * Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Pops, one of the Chickens, and some of the Muppaphones. * Charles Grodin as Nicky Holliday. * Diana Rigg as Lady Holliday. * additional uncredited background performers: John Lovelady, Louise Gold, and Kathy Mullen. Notes: This album was originally going to be titled Who Let The Frogs Out? Like in Muppet Hits (CD), the middle of the [[Muppet Show Theme]] is cut. The instrumental intro for ''Bein' Green is cut. The Best of The Muppets featuring The Muppets Wizard of Oz (CD) featured uncut versions of the two songs listed above. Muppet Show Music Mayhem and More